


Violet

by Hatterized



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Fluff, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterized/pseuds/Hatterized
Summary: Michonne and Rick come across a sex shop while they're out on a run, and Michonne finds a little surprise for her boyfriend.





	Violet

**Author's Note:**

> A heads up: I personally headcanon both Rick and Michonne as bisexual, and that's addressed in this fic. It's not relevant to the plot at all, but I saw the opportunity to put it in there and took it, so if you don't like headcanons like that, I guess take this as a warning. I'm kinda nervous because is the first fic I've written that's just Richonne so idk how people feel about people taking liberties like that.

Rick was a generous lover, never one to deny anything. He was open- more so than Michonne had expected. He was beautiful, and telling him so made him shy, made him sweet. Made the color rise in his cheeks and his head dip to show his thanks through open, wet kisses. He was truly something else when he came, she thought- that look of utter abandon and satisfaction on his face, the luxury of it all was something that she savored. She couldn’t decide what she liked better- his face when he came, or his face slick and used and smirking up at her from between her thighs.

It was a tough call. She’d just have to keep watching him until she made a decision. Sometimes life required such sacrifices.

She knew that he wasn’t one to open up to people easily. That wasn’t to say he didn’t love easily, because that seemed to come to him as naturally as breathing, and she’d watched time and time again as this man, a conundrum of hard exterior and a soft heart, welcomed people into the fold of their group and loved them as his own family, as brothers and sisters. But he kept such a carefully erected wall around his heart, his thoughts, much like she herself did.

Perhaps, she thought, that was why they’d come together. Kindred spirits making each other stronger, like iron sharpening iron. And again, perhaps it was their alikeness that had allowed them to feel comfortable to slowly begin opening up to each other. It had started slow, and it had begun that day that she’d tried to reassure him about his hallucinations of Lori. The whole group had known he’d been seeing things, back at the prison. He’d wander off, talk in hushed tones to someone only he could see. Sometimes, his blue eyes would flicker to something far away, sadness and loss etched in their stormy depths.

It was something she’d dealt with herself. And so she told him- _I used to talk to my dead boyfriend._ It was unlike her to offer up something so personal to a man she was only just beginning to trust, but the look of acceptance and relief on his face- solidarity with another person that _I’m not crazy. Or at least, if I am, I’m not alone in it._

She hadn’t regretted it for a second.

And now here they were, together in a way that neither of them could have- or would have wanted to- imagine when they’d first met. All of their bark and bite from lack of trust when they’d met had dissolved away, turning into something deep and sweet and honest.

 _Well_ , Michonne mused to herself as she glanced over at Rick walking beside her, _perhaps not all of the bite is gone._ Even in early autumn, Virginia was swelteringly hot during the midday hours, and as a result, Rick had popped more than a couple of the buttons on his shirt, revealing a fair share of his neck and chest. His skin was lightly tanned from the exposure since he was usually outdoors during the day, and low on his throat, enough so that if he’d been properly buttoned up nobody would have been able to see, were a few red marks where her mouth had been the night before.

That was another way in which Rick was full of that hard-soft contradiction. As much as he could be an utterly all-encompassing and wonderfully dominating partner, she’d soon discovered a soft, submissive underbelly to him that she loved to stroke. The sound of him trying and failing to hold back the whine in his throat when she pulled his hair or the look of flushed, breathless pleasure when she pushed him onto his back and rode him mercilessly was something she never would have expected from him, but she had loved instantly.

“Mm,” Rick hummed beside her, his hip gently bumping hers as they walked in tandem. He nodded to the light streaming through the trees up ahead- finally the stretch of forest they’d been trudging through for the better part of an hour was coming to an end. “Looks like we might come out by a road.”

“Hopefully there’ll be somewhere we can siphon some gas. I’d rather not spend another night out here.” She replied, and Rick grinned in response, that cocky, irresistible smile that he reserved just for her.

“What? You don’t like the back of the van?”

She laughed, shaking her head. “Oh, I like the back of the van _just_ fine. I’d just like to get home. Take a shower, maybe?” She looked at him pointedly.

“You tryin’ to tell me somethin’?”

“I’m pretty sure you could wring that shirt out right now and fill a bottle,” she teased, prodding at the damp blue fabric.

“Didn’t stop you last night,” Rick said with false innocence, affectionately bumping her shoulder with his own.

She smiled coyly. “And it won’t stop me if we’re stuck out here again tonight. But I’d rather both of us be home and in bed with the kids down the hall.”

There was this look that Rick got whenever she talked about Carl and Judith- it wasn’t just a smile, not just a twinkle in his eye. It was a whole-body thing, where he seemed to radiate warmth and joy. It was such a rare and wonderful thing to see these days, genuine joy, and she was thrilled to be the person giving that to him.

His hand found hers, threading their fingers together and squeezing. “You’re right,” he agreed. “That sounds much better than the van.”

* * *

The woods did indeed come out at a road. It was small, mostly empty save for a few stumbling walkers that they easily dispatched together. Across the way was a small collection of shops that didn’t look like they had been in the best of shape even before the dead rose, but-

“There’s cars! Good. Looks like we might be goin’ home tonight.” Rick said, pulling his backpack off his shoulders and rummaging through it to find the siphon pump. Michonne pried the gas tank door open with a knife, and Rick got to work siphoning, both of them waiting with fingers crossed to see how much- if anything- was left in the tank.

The wet, spluttering sound of fuel sloshing into the plastic gas can had them sharing a grin. There were only two cars haphazardly parked in the front lot, but between them they had more than enough gas to get them back to Alexandria.

“Think there’s anything worth scavenging in the shops, or should be just head back?” Rick asked as he pumped out the last of the gas. Michonne glanced up at the buildings: there were just two, right next to each other. One sign read _Larry’s Pool Company_ and had a collection of now-deflated swimming pool toys in the front window, and the other was bluntly labelled _Adult XXX_ in faded hot pink lettering.

_That could be interesting…_

 She quirked an eyebrow at him nodding to the latter store. “You want to check that out?”

Rick followed her line of gaze, color rising in his cheeks before he grinned up at her.

“Might as well, right? I mean, it’s right there.”

Rick hauled the gas can with them up to the front of the store. The two of them stood side-by-side, sharing a quick, almost childishly exuberant glance before they snuck inside.

It didn’t take long to secure the place. It was small and still neatly arranged- clearly it hadn’t been the first choice of desperate scavengers. They swept the shelves and miniscule back room before they relaxed, lowering their weapons and finally allowing themselves a moment to take in the store. It was broken up into small subsections- gaudy lingerie, racks of dvds and magazines with increasingly ridiculous names, sections that looked to be dedicated to bachelorette parties, and walls of neatly packaged sex toys.

Michonne stole a glance at Rick, who seemed to be looking everywhere at once while simultaneously trying to avert his eyes to the floor, and she nearly laughed. “I _know_ it’s not your first time in one of these.”

Rick chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s not. First time comin’ in with the intent to get anything, though.” She quirked an eyebrow, prompting him to continue, and he shook his head, looking amused and abashed all at once. “My buddy Shane used to drag me into places like this with some of his friends when we were in high school. In the days before the internet, you know. They’d buy copies of Playboy with fake IDs. Dumb stuff like that.”

“Not you, though?” She teased, and he shrugged.

“I…was too afraid my parents would find out. They had a sixth sense when it came to stuff like that. One time Shane left a copy of Hustler over there, and it got kicked under my bed. Never would have found it on my own, but my mother did. Gave me an earful over it, and I never even knew the damn thing was there,” he replied, laughing.

“Well,” Michonne said, indicating the shelves of magazines. “Nobody’s stopping you now.”

Rick wound an arm around her waist and suddenly lips were at her ear, words spoken low and sweet. “Don’t need ‘em anymore.”

She turned her head, capturing his lips in a slow, sweet kiss that left her wanting much more. _Tonight_ , she told herself, sure that Rick was having the same thoughts if the hungry noise he made in his throat was any indication. They drew back, faces warm, and Rick glanced around the shop again. “May as well get some condoms and stuff while we’re here. Stock up.” He headed for one of the aisles, unzipping his bag, and Michonne watched him for a moment before slipping down the aisles herself, browsing idly. She didn’t spend long looking at the flimsy garments handing on dusty racks- they looked nearly like costumes, the material strangely scratch in a way that couldn’t be pleasant to actually wear. She did make a note to herself, though- _next time I come across a decent clothing store, maybe I could find something to wear to surprise him…_

She passed the bachelorette aisle, which was stocked with penis-shaped everything: ice cube trays, inflatable pool toys, even some packaged gummy candy. That, she pondered for a second before grabbing a couple bags off the shelf. Maggie had been craving sweet things lately, and she could already hear her friend’s laughter at the sight of the candy.

She was just about to turn back and rejoin Rick up front when something caught her eye. A dark purple something with black straps, neatly encased in pristine plastic packaging. Her steps faltered and then came to a halt in front of it, a half-formed though sparking to life in her head: _I wonder if Rick would want…_

The question wasn’t entirely out of left field, to be fair. In their time together, they’d done a fair amount of exploration, and when Michonne had tested the waters enough with Rick’s submissive side, she’d outright asked him.

“Have you ever thought about doing the taking?”

Rick had stared at her blankly, and she’d expounded, her hand sliding between his thighs. “Like this, I mean,” she’d clarified, her fingers stroking lightly below his balls. He’d turned a brilliant shade of crimson at that, stammering out his answer with an unsure voice.

“I- I mean…I don’t know if…would you even- what would you get out of it? I wouldn’t be- you wouldn’t be-”

He could be truly, adorably sweet sometimes. She’d smiled down at him, fingers still grazing the sensitive flesh between his legs. “I’m sure when you’re done you could make it up to me somehow.”

It hadn’t been immediate- it had been about a week later the Rick had stopped her as she’d kissed down his chest and belly toward his straining cock, fumbling in the bedside table to produce a small bottle. “I want to try it,” he’d told her. “If you still want to.”

She very much had. And she had liked it a _lot_ , too- Rick had squirmed and writhed on the sheets, trying in vain to keep quiet while she worked her fingers inside of him.

There was something truly satisfying, she’d discovered, about making Rick come undone without ever needing to touch his pretty cock.

She’d never considered using anything on him but her fingers, but now, standing in the aisle of this store and staring down a moderately sized purple silicone strap-on…she was considering it. She just wasn’t sure if Rick would like it. Fingers were one thing, and they belonged to her, were still an extension of her own body. She didn’t know how he would feel about something like that sliding into him, if he’d want something that big or that close to an actual dick.

Impulsively, she reached out and grabbed it, shoving it into the bottom of her bag beneath the candy and other supplies she’d stashed there. _Just in case. I’ll bring it up with him sometime, and this way, if he wants to try it, I’ll have it._

She crept quietly back up to the front of the store, her steps light. She was surprised to spot Rick over by the magazines, and nearly laughed- _men_ , she thought, rolling her eyes. She walked over and he nearly jumped out of his skin, fumbling with the magazine in his hands.

“Shit- I, ah…” His face was the picture of guilt, hands crumpling the glossy pages behind his back. Michonne cocked her head up at him.

“Babe, I already said nobody’s stopping you,” she pointed out, reaching for the magazine. “Can I see?”

“I- I was just…” He looked a bit more uncomfortable than a grown man should in this situation, but he didn’t fight her on it- just dropped his eyes when his grip loosened. She had to wonder why he looked so embarrassed by something so simple- he had to know that she truly meant it when she said she didn’t mind- but then she saw the cover. It wasn’t titled anything she recognized, and there was a man on the cover, shirtless and well-muscled with jeans slung low on his hips.

_Huh._

She tilted her head up at him, curious. “Rick? Do you…like men, too?”

Rick’s eyes flitted up to hers, wide and surprised, like he hadn’t ever expected to hear it stated aloud so plainly. “I-” he glanced down at the floor again, clearly nervous, and the thought that he’d felt he had to hide this from her broke her heart a little.

“Rick,” she murmured gently, placing one palm on the side of his face. “You know I don’t mind, right?” He gave her a shy look, and she would have laughed if she hadn’t worried that he may think she was laughing at him. “What, did you think Andrea and I were just really close friends?”

The look of complete surprise that crossed his face ripped the laughter right out of her, and she shook her head, grinning wide. “Yeah, I mean…yeah,” he admitted with a hangdog smile, his anxiety fading away with the laughter.

Michonne smiled, glancing down at the magazine again. “You want to take this with us? I meant it when I said I don’t mind.”

Rick shook his head, tossing it back on the rack. “And _I_ meant it when I said I don’t need it. I was just…I never really got a chance to look at stuff like that. If I was afraid of my parents, that was nothin’ compared to how scared I was of my friends findin’ out that I…swung both ways, so to speak. Maybe they would’ve been fine with it, I don’t know. Maybe they wouldn’t have cared. But I wasn’t about to risk it goin’ the other way.”

That was a feeling she’d known too well growing up with her own crushes, and she stroked his stubbly cheek with her thumb, leaning up to kiss him. He kissed her back with heat, hands encircling her waist and squeezing. He was smiling when she pulled back. “Well. This has been…informative.”

She laughed, kissing one of the marks on his throat. “Sure has. Now I’m ready to get back home. I feel like I’ve got about six layers of sweat on me.”

* * *

They drove back keeping easy conversation, Rick asking about her and Andrea, Michonne asking about Rick’s schoolyard crushes. It felt good, _so_ good, to be this open with him- not that she’d been going out of her way to hide who she was, it had simply never come up before. It felt like a new layer to their intimacy, and she adored it.

Dusk was settling over the sky as they pulled into Alexandria, and Carl greeted them at the door, Judith in his arms. “Good, you’re back! She won’t go to sleep, I think she misses you.” He passed Judith off to Rick, who immediately cradled her in his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of her blonde head.

“Thank you for takin’ care of her while we were gone, Carl.” He used his free hand to squeeze his son’s shoulder and dipped his head to Michonne. “You can take the first shower. I’ll get Judith to bed.”

* * *

Not for the first time, Michonne cursed the necessary practicality of long pants and layers as she stripped off her clothes. It was safer to have the most skin covered as possible, harder for walkers to bite through clothes the more you wore, but what she wouldn’t give on long trips to have a pair of shorts.

There was nothing quite like a long, hot shower to wash away the sweat and grime and soothe aching muscles after a long scavenging trip. That alone was more than enough reason for them to protect Alexandria with their lives- clean, running water to shower in and brush your teeth with. She patted herself dry, wrapped in a towel as she stepped back into their bedroom with her toothbrush in her mouth.

She realized a second too late that she’d left her bag with the other things they’d scavenged, freezing mid-brush when she saw Rick on the bed, sorting through their bounty so they could log it. Beside him sat the bags of candy, and he held one up with a teasing smirk before he reached in and pulled out the thing she’d completely forgotten to stow away until she was ready to ask him about it.

Rick pulled the toy out of the bag, blinking down at the thing in his hands for a moment before realization dawned on his face in the form of a hot flush of pink. Michonne ducked into the bathroom, spitting spearmint foam into the sink and rinsing her mouth before stepping back out to see that Rick hadn’t moved so much as an inch.

“I-” she began, and then stopped, because she wasn’t sure what to say, how to explain herself. The last thing she wanted him to feel was pressured.

“Is this…for me?” he asked, eyebrows raised high on his forehead. “To use on me?”

“Only if you want,” she assured him quickly. “I saw it on one of the aisles and grabbed it, thought that maybe…if you wanted to, of course. If you don’t, we don’t have to use it. It was just in case you did. There’s no pressure here.”

Even as flustered as he was, Rick managed to throw her a flirtatious look. “So can we try this out now, or what?”

Now it was her turn to be floored. “Rick…are you sure?”

“I’m sure. I hadn’t ever thought about it before, but now, seein’ it…” he eyed her scantily clad form, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “I want to try it.”

Not for the first time, Michonne considered her luck in ending up with Rick as a lover. “Take a shower, then we’ll talk.”

* * *

Rick took his sweet time in the shower- he often did after a run, and Michonne was glad for it. They so rarely got to enjoy the little things in life anymore, and she felt strongly that long, hot showers after hard days outdoors were something they were all entitled to now and again. In that time she made herself a late dinner and eagerly encouraged Carl to go hang out with Tara for a while when he suggested it.

Judith was a sound sleeper, thank god, so she wouldn’t be a problem. But Carl? That child was constantly vigilant, one finger on the trigger at all times. She and Rick found that out the hard way one particularly lively evening when they’d both been a _bit_ louder than usual and Carl had come charging in, gun held aloft, thinking someone had broken in or walkers had gotten through the gates, only to find his father pinned to the bed with Michonne’s handprint practically tattooed on his ass.

The night had gone downhill after that, and needless to say that Carl often spent evenings at Tara’s playing on some handheld video game she’d found or playing darts with Rosita.

Michonne was back in her and Rick’s bedroom dressed in loose pants and one of Rick’s t-shirts when her boyfriend stepped out of the bathroom, awash in a cloud of steam with a towel slung loose on his hips. His hair was slicked back, curls forming at his temple and sticking to his neck, and when he looked at her, dressed down and lounging on the bed with her bookmarked- _never_ dog eared- copy of _Their Eyes Were Watching God_ , he had the look of a man who had won the lottery.

How miraculous, she thought, that a man who had lost so much, who had seen the worst that humanity had to offer just as she herself had over the past couple years, could still look like that.

“You know I love it when you steal my shirts,” he smiled, padding barefoot toward the bed. “Hardly fair that you look better in them than I do, though.”

She smiled, and she swore that it made Rick’s smile deepen, dimples deepening beneath the scruff on his jaw. “I don’t know. You still look pretty good.”

Rick laughed, full and throaty. “ _Still?_ ”

“The beard’s getting long again,” she pointed out, setting her book aside and running a finger along her own jaw. Rick ran a strong hand over his face, contemplating.

“Is it because it’s going gray?” There was a hint of worry under the joking that made her want to cup his pretty face and kiss it far, far away.

“ _Hell_ no. It’s because it tickles when you go down on me.”

That made him laugh, made him grin, made his eyes go hazy with lust and his hands drop to undo his towel and let it pool at his feet on the hardwood floor. “That right? Well, shit. Guess I oughta break out the razor, then. No wonder- Lori always said she liked me clean-shaven, too, and I never could work out exactly why.”

“She was a smart woman,” Michonne agreed wholeheartedly, eyes raking over Rick’s bare body. _God_ , did she love that body, all hard muscle and sparse hair sprinkled across his firm chest. Her eyes settled on his groin, and she wanted nothing more in the moment than to make that pretty dick get hard and ready for her. “Now come here, baby. I believe we had some plans.”

Rick crawled up the bed to her, his mouth and hands seeking hers, and she met him with fervor, soft lips pressing to soft lips, warm hands sliding under her shirt and over his chest while their tongues explored each other’s mouths. The moment Rick got her shirt off, he was kissing down her throat, lingering at the sensitive place where her slender neck met her shoulder just to hear her soft sighs of pleasure before his mouth found her breasts, lavishing attention to one while his hand cupped the other. “Christ,” he groaned, “you’re perfect.”

Her hand slid down his chest, his stomach, until she found his cock and wrapped her fingers around it, feeling him shudder as she gave him a few long, firm strokes. “I could say the same to you.” Rick buried his face in her chest with a low moan, and she felt him get harder under her fingers, his length growing stiff and needy in her grasp. Her breath ghosted across his cheek as she leaned in close, her hand still working him below. “Get on your back, baby. Let me see you.”

Michonne loved how easily Rick fell beneath her on nights like this, his desire for her and for the bliss she would inevitably give him written plainly across his face as he rolled onto his back and spread his legs eagerly. She couldn’t help but stare, just for a moment- his body invited her to look a while, to watch the way his biceps flexed and bulged when he gripped the bedspread, the way his stomach muscles pulled tight when her fingers danced down them, the way his cock lay flushed and needy against his lower belly. It twitched when she traced the full line of it with her fingertip from the slick head all the way down to his balls, and she smirked. “You’re eager tonight _.”_

His hips lifted and he made a small, breathless sound of displeasure when her hand vanished from him so she could retrieve the lube she’d set out on the nightstand. “Want you,” he said simply, those blue eyes darkening with want. “Can’t blame me, can you?” She chuckled, shaking her head no and slicking her fingers before pushing his knees wide and settling between them. Her hand dipped lower than before, finding Rick’s entrance and circling him there slowly, feeling him tense and then relax, his breaths quick and even. “Baby, _please_.”

He pleaded so _sweetly_ , she couldn’t help but give him what he wanted, one slim finger sinking inside him. He moaned low in his throat, hips pushing down to meet her hand, forever impatient. “Patience is a virtue, Rick,” she teased, pumping slowly into him, the teasing deliberate. That was perhaps her favorite part of winding him up like this- seeing how far she could push him until he was reduced to pleading with her and craving nothing more than what she could give him. There was never a moment during their intimacy that she didn’t feel absolutely adored.

Her goal was to repay him in kind, so she gave him what he wanted in the form of another slick finger pushing into him, stroking and sliding and crooking upward to seek out-

“ _Oh, Christ!_ _Michonne!_ ”

 _God_ , did he sound gorgeous calling out her name like that.  She was sure she’d never get enough.

“More?” She asked, all playful innocence and teasing. She spread her fingers, feeling his body begin to yield to her, watching as the flush coloring his face and chest deepened and spread as his cock dripped onto his toned stomach.

“Yeah- yes…please…”

That was more than enough to spur her on.

Rick made a small, bereft noise when her fingers withdrew and left him empty and she slid off the bed, but he was quickly distracted by the sight of her stepping out of her pajama pants and revealing that she was wearing nothing beneath. He licked his lips hungrily, pink flashing against pink, and she immediately knew what she wanted after she’d had her way with him.

The strap-on slid on as easily, and Rick’s eyes never left the purple jut of it as she adjusted it to be snug and not slip. She’d worried that she would feel strange with it between her hips, but the want in Rick’s eyes chased away any doubts she might have had. “You like it?” she asked as she coated every inch the toy with lube. He nodded, eyes raking over her body, a smile curving his mouth when he reached her face.

“Yeah. I really do.” He spread his thighs further on the mattress. “Now get up here and fuck me.”

Michonne raised an eyebrow at him, her face full of amuse. “I didn’t think you were the one in charge tonight, honey.” She circled him, coming to a stop at the foot of the bed. There was a question in his eyes for a moment before she leaned forward and hooked him beneath the knees, dragging him down to her. The look on his face- a mixture of surprise and arousal- was delicious. She leaned over him, long locs brushing his chest. “Turn over for me, Rick. And bend over the bed.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” he shuddered out, complying immediately, so quick to please.

 _That_ was a pretty sight indeed- him bent over and waiting for her, his cute ass perched on the edge of the mattress. She ran her hands over it, delivering a firm slap to one cheek and watching it bounce while Rick made a sweet, breathy noise into his forearm and rutted his hard dick against the sheets. “You know,” she mused as she rubbed out the sting with a loving palm, “you’ve got a nice ass. Might be able to tell without getting you naked if you wore jeans that aren’t from biblical times.”

“They’re two years old!” Rick protested, having heard this song and dance before. “Maybe three.”

“And they’ve seen more action in those three years than most jeans see in their whole lifetime. It’s time to retire them. I’m getting tired of seeing them sag when you’re wearing a belt, especially now that I _know_ there’s something nice underneath.” She gripped his hips, and Rick laughed breathlessly, legs shifting wider.

“I’ll keep that in mind next time we’re on a run.”

Michonne’s hands settled on his backside, spreading him apart and lining up the head of the toy. “You do that, baby.”

She rocked forward, gently, _slowly_ sheathing the toy inside Rick. She paid careful attention to his every reaction, just like she had the first time she’d fingered him- how his back muscles pulled tight as she slid in, how his fingers tangled, white-knuckled, in the bedspread. And the _sounds_ he made, all breathless and needy and wrecked like they were drawn out from somewhere deep inside him. She loved that he was never afraid to be loud with her.

“ _Oh_ \- oh, fuck, Michonne, that’s…” he keened as she slid home, her hips flush with his ass. “Oh, _god_.”

“Is it good? You alright, sweetheart?” She rubbed the small of his back soothingly.

“ _Yes_ ,” he moaned, burying his face in the sheets. “ _Please_ , oh, fuck-”

She grinned, pleased, and withdrew only to press back in, and he made a sound into the mattress that only spurred her on more, fucking into him smooth and deep and seeing what kind of noises she could draw from his lips. Soon, his hips began to tentatively roll back onto the toy to take it deeper, and the hungry cry he let loose when she hit his prostate was melodious, bordering on a wail. “ _Right there!_ Right- right fucking _there_ , Michonne, baby, I- I…”

“Doing so good for me, Rick,” she praised, hoping he could hear the love and warmth in her voice. “Look so good bent over for me like this.” One of her hands found his cock and he shouted as she stroked him in time with her thrusts, his body growing tense and tight, letting her know he was reaching his peak.

And then she withdrew, stepping just far enough away to taunt him, and he practically sobbed at the loss. “Mi-Michonne? Why’d you…?” his face turned back to her, flushed and damp with sweat and looking ever so devastated. She stepped in close again, tugging at his shoulder and urging him onto his back.

“Want to see your face,” she explained, and the moment he rolled onto his back and lifted his knees, she slid back in. Rick moaned brokenly, his back arching off the bed and his strong thighs wrapping tightly around her waist. “Are you close?” she asked, already knowing the answer from the blush on his face and chest and the tremble in his thighs as she fucked into him. “I _know_ you’re close.”

His throat bobbed, mouth hanging slackly open and eyes tightly shut. “Cl-close. So close. I’m- I…” He reached down between his legs to touch himself, and she moved fast, pinning his wrists to the soft give of the mattress with one hand while the other ghosted over his length.

“Oh, no, Rick. You’re going to come just from me tonight.” His eyes flew open to meet hers, and she watched him shatter with the thrusts of her hips and the touch of her hand on his aching cock.

 _That_. That right there was something she could never have fathomed in her wildest dreams- Rick Grimes, fierce leader of Alexandria, undone by her hand, his name pouring thick and sweet from his full lips like honey as his body tightened and found release, come spilling from his cock and onto his belly and her pumping hand. She fucked him all the way through it until he was shaking his head _no_ , his lips panting out _too much_ , and she stilled in him.

His legs were still around her waist, and she ran her hands up the warm skin, raking through the hair there. He was panting, slack and spent, grimacing slightly as she withdrew and groaning with exhaustion as she urged him to scoot up the bed.

“Oh, Rick. You didn’t think we were done, did you?” she laughed.

He shook his head, reaching for her, guiding her up his body, knowing what she wanted without her having to say it and desperately wanting it too. “No- just hard to move. Think you fucked my brains out.” He chuckled weakly, looking deliriously happy in that way he always did after a good romp in the hay. “C’mere. Wanna taste you.”

How could she say no to that?”

She followed the urging of his strong hands until she was straddling his face. “You look good down there,” she noted with a tug to his curling locks.

He licked a broad, flat stripe up her pussy that made her toes curl before smirking back up at her, looking far too smug for a man that had just been thoroughly fucked. “You look good _from_ down here,” he countered, and before she could retort, he dove in in earnest, lapping at her with teasing strokes before his tongue slid into her folds. She cursed with delight, both hands tangling in his dark hair and tugging to urge him on- not that he needed the push. If there was one thing Rick never lacked in bed, it was enthusiasm, especially when it came to eating her out. She let him have his moment, waves of pleasure breaking and crashing as Rick found her clit with his skilled tongue and stroked over it again and again before dipping down to tease her opening. One hand slid up her body to cup and squeeze her breasts, and she sank further down onto his face, grinding her hips and moaning loudly when she felt him hum against her.

“So good, baby, _fuck_ -” She tugged at his hair, hips rocking down to meet his heavenly mouth until the pleasure peaked, moans of his name falling from her lips as praise as she came. The moment she sat back to let him breathe, he followed, pressing obscenely wet kisses to her inner thighs. She could hardly stand to look at him when he was this thoroughly debauched, knowing that Carl could be home any minute to hear them and all that she’d want when she saw Rick with his mouth swollen and slick and used and his blue eyes blown wide with lust was to insist on a round two.

She looked anyway. There he was, wearing the face of a man who had tasted the sweetest nectar…and she decided to chance it.

**Author's Note:**

> Does this take place after All Out War? Before? Who knows! Certainly not me.


End file.
